This product relates to the field of orthopedic inserts for shoes, sneakers and other footwear.
These product lines are typically divided into two categories. One such category is defined by relatively universal insoles that cushion and provide general support. A previous patent discloses the first adjustable insole, in which the bounce of the insole can be controlled by turning a valve. Other products on the market are those such as manufactured under the brand name Dr. Scholl's.
Most of these products tend to be for comfort or support and are universal in use. They are relatively inexpensive.
At the other end of the spectrum are the devices referred to as supports. These are often made by Podiatrists. Podiatrists take imprints and casts of people's feet and then have inserts designed that are made to correct the weight and imprint of the foot.
Accordingly, new and improved methods and systems to provide orthopedic insets are needed.